


Hands

by OrbManson7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, how to tangle your brave guardian, seasons guardians au, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is insecure about his powers, but Jack shows him not to be. (I probably only wrote this because of my own obsession with Jack and Hiccup's hands. Especially Hiccup's...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my iPod this morning; apparently, I had written it around 4 am, so if this is a bit odd, that is why.
> 
> In my play "How to Tangle Your Brave Guardian," Hiccup is the heir of autumn and he gained the ability to kill living things with the touch of his hands once he became immortal. This power freaks him out, and he deals with it in the best way he can.

**Hands**

**Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup**

**Word Count: 1,652**

—

He was flying. It was always such a nice feeling, with his eyes closed and the wind rushing by. He would fly forever if he could.

A cold sensation in his shoulder knit his eyebrows together, and a quick whisper of his name finally brought him to open his eyes.

Now awake, he realized Jack was sitting next to him, his hand placed firmly on his shoulder. His shoulder? The realization that someone was touching him jolted him awake as he scrambled away from his touch.

"D-don’t touch me!" he stammered, pulling his hands close to his chest in protection.

"Uhm," Jack started, looking at him in confusion. Great, now Jack thinks he’s crazy.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up…it’s just that I don’t really ever sleep anymore and it was way too quiet in here and… Yeah, sorry. I should have just let you sleep…"

While he would have preferred that Jack not bothered him, he was awake now with a friend—was he allowed to call him that yet?—in need.

"It’s okay," he told him, "Do you need to talk, or something?"

Jack glanced at him suspiciously for a moment, but then let out a quick sigh.

"I’m not really one for talking. But what about you? You got something to say?" He inquired casually. That was quite the turn around. Most spirits and animals just want to be listened to, so this was certainly new.

"Like maybe why you never touch anything with your hands?" Jack added with a curious smirk.

Hiccup instinctively pulled his hands closer to his chest, looking away from the white-haired boy.

"Oh, come on," Jack pouted, "Do you realize how weird that even is? What, do you have girly hands, or something?"

Hiccup shot him a glare,

"I don’t really think it’s any of your business."

Jack nodded, a smirk still playing on his lips,

"You’re right, you’re right."

It became unnervingly quiet after that. Hiccup let his gloved hands fall into his lap lazily, chancing a quick glance at Jack, only to realize he was still smirking at him. Hiccup looked away, trying to keep the heat in his face from rising.

"How about a trade?" Jack finally offered, "I tell you something about me, and you tell me what’s up with your girly hands."

"They’re not  _girly_!” Hiccup seethed, turning to glare at him, his face unable to resist the color change.

"So, is that a yes?" Jack asked with a grin.

Hiccup paused a moment, weighing the options. The worst that could happen would be Jack laughing at him, right? Unless, of course, he found his abilities enticing and joined the forces of evil and made him use his powers against his will, but that wasn’t relatively likely. At least, not yet.

"Alright, fine," he replied, "Tell me why you really woke me up."

Jack smiled at first, but it faltered for a moment before disappearing completely. Well, now he’s done it.

"Well, uhh, I told you I don’t really sleep much but I do try," Jack started quietly, looking at the ground in front of him, "and it didn’t go so well this time around."

"Nightmares? Those are completely normal, you know—"

"Well, they shouldn’t be, especially if we only _just_ defeated Pitch and I haven’t thought about how I died since then, and—" His rushed words quickly came to a halt, and he glanced back over at Hiccup.

"You like giving advice," he continued, "I thought, maybe, you’d be able to help, or something."

Hiccup sat forward, wanting to calmly place a hand on his shoulder with a few, comforting words, but his self-control kicked in, keeping his hands from moving forward any further. Jack took notice of this, and swiftly picked one up, almost analyzing it for the quick second that he had it in his grasp before Hiccup yanked it away.

"Well, they don’t seem very girly, but the gloves are kinda weird-looking," Jack noted.

"I don’t care what they look like," Hiccup remarked quickly, "they do the job. That’s all that matters."

"What job?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

Hiccup opened his mouth and closed it again. He never really told anyone about this before, had he? Toothless was the only other one who knew, but could he really trust Jack?

"You’re not going to succumb to evil dementia and try to utilize me as a weapon, are you?" He asked quickly in a remarkably serious tone.

Jack broke into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach as he tried to keep as quiet as possible.

"Wh-what? Did you say evil dementia? What are you talking about?" He laughed. Hiccup sighed, annoyed.

"I’ll take that as a no, then."

Jack wiped away some tears in his eyes as he tried to grab at Hiccup’s gloved hand again. He quickly shoved them between his legs, but Jack merely commented on how that wouldn’t stop him.

Hiccup looked over in confusion, but once he noticed the smirk on Jack’s face and he decidedly leaned over closer to him, the implication rang in his ears and quickly altered the color in his face faster than his delayed reaction to move away.

It took Jack a total of two seconds to crawl over and pry Hiccup’s legs apart before trying to take his hand again. Hiccup clutched them to his chest, but Jack grabbed ahold of his wrist anyway.

"Wha—no, seriously, don’t—you can’t—" Hiccup stuttered hastily as Jack attempted to pull his hand away from Hiccup’s chest.

"Pretty sure I  _can_ ,” Jack grinned, slowly prying his hand away, and started to get a better look.

"So, what’s the problem? Are they sensitive or something?" he asked, and then quickly added, "Oh, are they ticklish? Is that it?"

Hiccup pulled back unsuccessfully, “You wish that was it! It’s nothing like that! And if you would just stop—you might get hurt, so please,” he sighed uncomfortably, “please, let go.”

"Ah, I see," Jack let go slowly and eyed Hiccup calmly, "That’s where your powers—"

"Yes," Hiccup jeered, interrupting him, "yes, it is. And it isn’t pretty and I don’t want you to get hurt, so… just…" He gestured for Jack to back up a little, hoping he’d get the message.

Jack blinked before grabbing Hiccup’s gloved hand again.

"Hey!"

"Calm down," Jack laughed, "You’ve got nothing to worry about. I’m immortal."

Hiccup grimaced,

"I’m not  _stupid_ ; you could still be—”

"I’ve been through worse," Jack told him. "Just let me try something."

He stretched Hiccup’s arm out and started to pull up his glove.

"N-no, I told you—"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Jack’s voice wasn’t helping to reassure him. As Jack continued to pull the ridiculously-tight glove off his hand, he could hear nothing but his own heartbeat in his ears. What was with this boy’s fascination with his Odin-forsaken hands anyway?

Jack let his hand slide from Hiccup’s wrist to grasp his palm, and he swore his breath hitched. What WAS that?

"I figured as much," Jack muttered to himself, taking Hiccup’s hand in both of his with a smile.

Jack’s hands were so frigid and calloused, it was the most unusual thing he’d ever felt. Well, in a long time, that is. Jack slowly moved the tips of his fingers up along the inside of his hand. Oh, Thor, this was ridiculously pleasurable; something must be wrong with him.

It took a moment to realize that Jack had let go with one hand to take his other glove off. It was removed so much faster than the other that he had no time to react to the sudden feeling of someone touching his skin. How long had it really been?

Jack brought both of his hands up to his face, his warm breath tickling them with more sensations. Oh, gods, it really had been too long.

Hiccup’s brain chimed in to tell him he needed to yank his hands away and not touch anything ever again, but everything else was urging him to try to touch Jack himself. It didn’t take long until “everything else” won that pathetic battle.

Jack followed his hand, holding it gently, rubbing the back of his palm with his thumb, as he held it to his cheek, and then moving it into his hair. Why had he not done this before? Oh, right, because everything he touched died.

The cold flash of reality made him wince noticeably, but Jack firmly squeezed his hands before dragging both of his hands to the back of his neck. It was then Hiccup realized how close their faces actually were. He hadn’t even been paying attention to Jack this whole time, just his movements. His fingers. His soft-yet-calloused hands that were now holding him in place, two inches out of being in his lap, at that.

A long glance into his eyes showed how calm he was about all this while Hiccup continued to hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. What was he supposed to do in this sort of situation? Had he ever been in this kind of situation? Well, no, of course not, or he’d have already drawn on past experience to decide what he should do.

The silence of the otherwise-bouncing thoughts in Hiccup’s head seemed to bore Jack as he leaned forward rather swiftly, allowing Hiccup one of two options: stay or go.

Well, if his mind would settle down for a moment, he might be able to make his decision in due time, but his body apparently didn’t feel like waiting as he felt himself almost instantly pulled onto Jack’s lap.

The sudden rush of cold and heat depleted the remaining thoughts in Hiccup’s head, and his lips crashed into Jack’s violently. As Jack’s hands released his and began to explore his back, he willed his own to retreat to Jack’s hair again.

Jack’s icy fingers edged up his back, stinging through his clothes, sending completely new sensations up his spine. Hiccup gasped a little for air as Jack pulled back for just a moment to look at him.

“Ahem,” came a sudden voice from across the room. Hiccup pulled back quickly, glancing over his shoulder. Jack peered over his shoulder, too, noticing the two girls giving them knowing glances.

“Uhh,” Hiccup started, looking back at Jack as he bit his lip.


End file.
